What to Do On a Rainy Day
by the female apophis
Summary: How one major keeps herself sane on a rainy day...


**What to Do on a Rainy Day**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: Do you ever wonder what it the show would be like if I did own them?

**Spoilers**: not that I know of. Well, slight for Heroes and Chimera.

Rating: PG-13

**Pairings**: sam/jack but it's UST

**Summary**: How one major keeps herself sane after breaking her leg.

**Song**: Maybe.

**Other Stuff**: Doubtful.

**Archive:** if ya ask me first.

**A/N**: I really don't have something to say this time. Except that I was in Florida when it was raining when I wrote this. Set sometime in season 8.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

This sucks.

I'm stuck at home right now. It's raining, and my right legs in a cast.

And boy, does it hurt like hell. It actually woke me up at about three this morning.

I won't take the medicine the new doctor prescribed for me. He never seems to take into effect my unique physiology.

I miss Janet so much these days. At least when she did give me something, it would actually work.

Anyway, when I woke up at three my leg was hurting like hell, my knee was beginning to throb, and the dull ache in my shoulder was beginning to come around.

Then the rain started. It's not the constant downpour that always seems to help calm me; instead it's that persistent drizzle that gets me depressed.

All of this had led me to the conclusion that life well and truly sucks.

Its about 11:30 right now, so of course nothing good is on TV. Not until four at least when all the damn soaps go off.

I never understood how Janet could like the things so much.

I need food.

Grabbing my crutches, I hobble slowly to the kitchen.

Thank god I have stools there.

After I catch my breath, I set about making some lunch.

And today's menu is...a turkey and cheese sandwich. I would make it a club, but seeing as I have no bacon...and of course, a diet soda.

It doesn't take me long to eat, so I grab some cards and start playing solitaire.

I just can't seem to win today either.

I hear a car pull up in the driveway. Glancing at the clock, I notice it's about 12:45.

Hearing the key turn in the lock, I'm left filled with wonder about who it is.

"Sam?"

"I'm in the kitchen Daniel."

He smiles as he walks in, just before he plops a few bags down on the counter.

"What's in the bags?"

"Oh, I just brought some stuff that I figured you might need."

"Like?"

"Milk, bread, that kind of stuff."

"Thanks. I could use some of it."

"So, how are you doing today?" he asks as he starts unpacking the bags.

"Bit sore, but nothing I won't get over."

"That's good. Sam! Sit back down!"

"I was just going to help."

"I don't care! Would you let me take care of you for a few minutes?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sitting."

"Now, just sit there while I get the rest of this stuff put away. Then I'll make you some tea."

"Daniel, I don't really like..."

"I know," he cuts me off, "but this isn't any ordinary tea. I promise it'll make you feel better."

"What is it?" okay, my curiosity is gonna end up killing me one of these days.

"Egyptian chamomile. I promise it'll help you relax."

"Okay. But if it doesn't, I know where you live..."

He just smiles at my comment, one of the first genuine smiles I've seen since Janet died.

After he finishes up, he makes me the tea, but has to run.

"I've got some stuff to do back at the base. I'll be back later okay?"

"Sure. I look forward to it."

He places a brotherly kiss on the top of my head before grabbing his keys and leaving.

So, I finally made it out to the porch, my tea in hand. Daniel was right when he said it would help calm me down.

I gotta find out where he got this stuff.

Shiver Okay, I'm going back inside now; that wind's getting a bit cold for my liking.

Making some more tea, I manage to sit on the stool again before my left leg gives out.

Am I hearing things or did another car just pull up?

Guess not, cause my door just got unlocked again.

"Carter?"

Oh boy, I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"In the kitchen." I answer back.

God, why does he have to look so damn sexy?

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Little sore."

"Leg?"

"Little bit. Shoulder's hurting a bit too."

Why does he look nervous all of a sudden?

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to say that I was sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"Sir..."

"No, let me finish. I was being a complete ass. I know that. Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I treated you like a damn fool Carter. Do you have any idea how badly that makes me feel?"

"Yeah, actually. But I do forgive you."

"I don't know how you can."

"Peter's gone. He left. Didn't say goodbye, anything. He just disappeared. It made me realize what good friends I do have for saying those things."

"So we're okay?"

"We will be. I'm not saying we'll never argue again sir, not at all. I'm just saying that I've learned to respect your opinion."

"Thanks Carter."

"Don't mention it. Tea?"

"Since when do you drink tea?"

"Since Daniel brought this stuff to me."

"What kind is it?"

"Egyptian chamomile."

I can't help but smile at the huge eye-rolling action going on right now from my colonel.

Yeah, I think we're gonna be okay.

Glancing down at my watch, I notice it's almost two in the morning.

"Crap, you've been here a long time."

"Almost ten hours. Yeah, I'd say so."

"You sure you don't wanna just crash here for the night?"

"Na. I gotta get up early and get back to the base anyway."

"We should do this again sometime."

"What?"

"Talk. We never do this anymore."

"You're right we should. I enjoyed this."

"So did I."

"Well, I'm outta here. I'll see you later Carter."

"Yes sir."

He bends down and places a light kiss on my cheek, letting his lips linger on my skin for a second longer than he should.

By the time I open my eyes again, he's already gone.

Why can't I stop the tears from rolling down my face?

-fin-

Okay, what did you think? Likey? No likey? I would love to know!


End file.
